


Tirumvirate [Fanart]

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [24]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Tricorder, based on a set photo, tirumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Tumblr post
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Tirumvirate [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/629538373231607808/marlinspirkhall-i-really-needed-to-distract)


End file.
